


一个考尔菲德式的谈话

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 虚假自传





	一个考尔菲德式的谈话

现在想要谈起从前的事还真是难啦。即使你手上拿着从前的日记本，除了令你发笑的部分都读不进去。当你不在那种心理状态你就完全无法理解里面透出的情感，即使那东西是你自己写的。嗨，我说，那或许都不能叫你自己写的；说到底你已完全不是过去的那个你，你们充其量共用同一个肉体同一个回忆，也许有时那个过去的你还会阴魂不散地在你梦里出现，但你可以肯定那不是你了。  
但我总还是想谈一谈初中二年级的我。“中二”这个词适合所有人，所有人总在初中二年级的时候干过一些荒唐至极的事，大部分人杵着自以为成熟的劲头干着很幼稚的事，而我自知自己的幼稚并且害怕从幼稚里逃不出去。事实上我现在也并没逃出去，过去的那个我的担心完全正确。  
我干的幼稚的事就是想要自杀，其实到头来我自己也知道我并不会真的自杀，就像其实从填完志愿那一刻我就知道自己最终会参加xx班考试落选然后转专业。但是我那时假模假式的东西都做了，也像我做的梦里一样给好朋友们写好了字条。我那个梦大概就是我跳楼了然后魂还飘在天上看之类的。我看见我在同学们桌上留的字条随风飘着，我看见我的朋友们哭的都很凶，我妈头发都白了。  
可我干嘛要自杀呢？原因简直太多了，但是也可以简单的概括一下就是诸事不顺。一个孩子的诸事不顺又能是什么样子的呢，初一的暑假参加学校夏令营被其他孩子排挤看笑话，爱上了一个老师却连联系方式都要不到。初二开学的第一篇周记我写的怀念那位老师，语文老师看完大为赞赏让我在全班朗读，我读的声泪俱下，结果一个月后语文老师因为怀孕请假不再来教我们班了。我跟这位语文老师交情特别好，别的同学讲我刚升初中的时候总是一副阴沉沉的样子，她选我当语文课代表之后我开始变得逐渐阳光，我本人并未察觉到转变但我小学的时候确实总是对人满脸不待见，因此老被人骂。交情好是一，更要命的是她没跟我们讲她是怀孕才去住的院，她只讲她病了，可把我和另一个语文课代表吓的不轻，因为我们打听到她请了将近一年的假，代课老师都来了，我们以为她是快要死了呢。好在代课老师十分温柔，我们还在她怀里哭了一场，虽然她没搞明白我们怎么突然情绪这么激动。  
这其实都算外因，真正把我击垮的还应该是内因呢。内因，对吧？内因总是最重要的。我那时候也没恋爱，能烦到我的只有成绩。初二数学刚学几何，小学几何接触的很少，我从小门门成绩优异压根没想到过这世界上还有我不擅长的东西，这东西叫几何，给让我在初二碰到了。我们初中聪明的孩子很多我知道，可我初一还平平稳稳地浮在排名中上游，便觉得自己不应该差，这几何一考，班上又换了个雷厉风行的数学老师爱搞排名写卷子上，每次发下卷子我就知道：除了班上唯一的那个智障儿，我又倒数。其实我做作业的时候就意识到了这个问题，我压根一题也不会做。一题也不会做你知道吗？很恐怖的。我从小确实是个爱学习的孩子，我慌了，我便和同寝的另一个孩子不是每天晚上去常亮着的厕所借光就是定个闹钟第二天早晨五点钟起来，写作业。嗨，说着是写实际上和看有什么区别呢？反正你不会的时候也不用动笔。我们俩就那么看着这古怪的几何题啊看着看着就一起哭了。你说这辅助线，像是人能想出来的吗？根本就是靠碰嘛，你让人讲道理其实那些会的人好像也不怎么讲的出来。初中的数学作业没有答案，我老是晚自习的时候给班上那数学天才摆笑脸，给我看看你的作业呗，他要么把他的作业甩过来要么说该没做呢等我打会儿游戏，那你做完了给我瞧瞧。他有时会说，你干嘛老找我借作业啊？你不能自己想吗？我说我实在是想不出来啦，给我瞧瞧吧。他本着一副苦口婆心的样子放下游戏跟我讲，你给自己30分钟。30分钟你再好好想想，想不出来我把辅助线告诉你。结果最后总是他把辅助线告诉我，告诉完了又叫我想，我又想不出来，他只好完完整整地教了我。  
说是要讲自杀，讲着讲着越来越离题仿佛在讲我完整的初二生活了。不过也差不离，我的初二生活让我想自杀。我想起周末的时候回家，周六晚上学羽毛球。我和之前讲过的那个室友一起练，她运动能力并不很好，又很爱哭，教练一讲做俯卧撑她就哭的不能自已。休息的时候我们一起谈天一讲到数学她又要哭。她跟我很要好，几乎全世界只有我一个人可以止住她的眼泪，我一边安慰她一边拍拍她的背，讲一些我自己也不信的鬼话。我那时其实心里很不好受：数学！她总是考的微微比我好一点，我当然主张任何人可以为了自己定的目标而哭泣但是老跑到我面前哭我还得安慰她，我心里总酸溜溜的，我没有生她的气的意思，我跟她好着哩，我只是心里酸溜溜的。  
原因差不多就这些，就是我诸事不顺！心情特别低迷。刚上初二其实大家都有点低迷。这里我想讲几个人，一个就是我英语小班的前座。他挺好玩，长相不赖，我向来很喜欢带黑框眼镜的男生。每次口语练习的时候我们就悄悄用英文讲笑话，被老师点起来展示时我们默契的像练过一样。他那会儿老喜欢带一种糖，像果冻一样，分给我吃。吃倒不是特别好吃，主要是它的名字特别搞笑叫“弹恋爱”，大概是讲这糖很有弹性？我们一致赞同这糖玩起来比吃好，弹弹的能连续捏一节课不无聊。有次他捏破了摸了摸这糖，黏黏的，我用小刀刺破我的那个然后偷偷挤到墙上，结果还真黏上去了。第二天上课那糖还黏在那儿。他一碰，掉了，那糖放了一天也失水硬了！总之我们还在英语课上玩过很多别的无聊又有趣的，我一时想不起来。  
我们初二的劳技课是做剪纸，全班人手一把小刀。他算是全班自残鼻祖，虽然把“鼻祖”用在这里怪怪的——但他是，他拿那种比较大的塑料外壳的小刀划手。他不仅划手，他还砍头，用刀在头皮上猛剁一阵再给我们看刀上的血。他那时同桌是我另一个室友，我那室友向来对血很感兴趣，也开始拿刀取血。结果不巧她自残的伤疤被她妈看见了，她妈又不是什么正常人，破口大骂你多划几道，你这废物，她就照做了，星期一回来上学的时候抱着我哭说疼死了，我说那可不吗！她手背上的伤痕一道压着一道，就说是画上去的都会令人感到恐怖。我在她的手背上落下一个吻说这样好的快些，她扯着袖子把伤疤一压再压。  
第一次尝试自残当然是在数学课上，当老师再度画上三角形的时候我就那么轻易地崩溃了，不过我必须承认我的尝试更多来源于猎奇，来源于那个男孩讲的“就像纹身一样”。所有人都在听讲，我抽出我的刀划在了手指上，我发现它只是割到了皮。我加大力度，血开始渗出来，但一点不多，扯倒刺都能挤出来一滴一滴的血。当你沉浸在巨大的情绪里的时候痛感显的微不足道，可总是有点什么感觉让你自愿上瘾。我倒不喜欢血的味道但是一是出于给伤口消毒二是止血我总会用舌头抵住伤口，这对于我来说不算新鲜，我不总是在秋天的时候扯倒刺吗。  
我还干过一件好笑的事情，我那嗜血室友(真的抱歉这么称呼她)是英语课代表，我就有次划破了手给她要批的作业上滴了一滴血，她尝了尝还说虽然干了但味道不错。我们俩那会儿就是烂兄烂弟。加上我英语课前座我们有三位疯子啦。  
后来我那前座转学了。他自己逃学之后提的，说不转学他就要疯，实际上他已经疯了，你看他手臂上的“纹身”，据说他跟他哥们儿讲的最后一句话是，“嘿，我们在这学校里每天就是聊天吃饭和睡觉。你不觉得无聊吗？上课聊天，晚自习换不同的人聊天。你不觉得无聊吗？每天重复聊天。和一样的人聊一样的事。可我为什么老要聊天呢？因为我他妈不想听讲也不想写狗屁作业。在这里真是太没有指望了。我们谁不是一路考第一来的啊？来这儿天天甩几把尾，随便换个学校都能继续考第一。嘿，你说，甩几把尾有什么意思啊？老子活着就想当第一，即使是假的，我也要到更烂的地方当第一。”原来觉得他那段话讲的可有道理，他也真的换了个中学然后当第一去了，现在回忆起来觉得怪“中二”的。但他很有行动力，你必须承认这点，他要是一直这样他一定能干成很多事。  
话说回来我和我室友自残的事被另一个室友发现了，咱仨本来是寝室谈天好朋友，一起骂爸爸骂妈妈，骂狗屎学习。她觉得咱俩搞这事儿超出了她的理解范围，她就跟我们生气说那很疼，你们不能搞，你们要真想再把学习搞好就得杜绝这个。可我讲过，我已经上瘾了，我总觉得手上得有点口子，碰到就会麻麻的，我必须维持这种感觉让我知道自己是活的。她拿走了我们的刀，我就用圆规扎，她拿走了我们的圆规，我就用尺子画波浪的那一边在手上反复摩擦，那个很需要毅力才能弄出一点血来，因为讲到底人还是怕疼的，没有谁真正愿意在已经划过的地方反复摩擦。她最后选择按住我的手，每天盯着我，她不在的时候叫别的人盯着我，我力气那么小又谁也拗不过。  
我又像一个淘气的孩子，我那天晚自习下了之后趁她不注意抽出了她自己的刀，那把刀是30°的那种我还没试过哩。下手，划，她瞪大眼睛看着我然后把刀抢了回去对我发了一通脾气。我没理她，你沉浸在自己的情绪里的时候总不想理人，尤其是别人说的还是你不愿听的话。我盯着我的手，一开始没有血渗出来也没什么痛感，30°的刀就是快，切口平整还比较深。然后血流出来了，也开始疼，她也开始看着我的手焦急地讲你快贴个创可贴，谁有创可贴啊？没有人有，真的很令人开心，刀片划一下手不至于就用创可贴吧？也太无聊了，她在我眼中变成了那种古板老年人，因为每天无事可做就过分操心别人。  
但总之她总是陪着我，直接导致了我最终没有自杀。那天中午我们吃完饭我讲，我真的很想死，我今天就要爬上科技楼，我一定要头着地，我一定要死了算了，我这样真的很没用，我干脆现在就去算了。她从后面很紧地抱住了我，我说干嘛，放开我，她说，那不行，要是你都要死那我凭什么值得活着呢，反正，你不许走。你必须听我的。我不是想说这一抱解决了我的什么问题，我只是想起来她那么认真地爱着我，给代课的语文老师递条子请她多爱我一点，而且也过于双标了吧，不让我自残但允许我打她，打到她手臂上生淤青。后来我常常想不值得，我那时候又是个什么人呢，哪里都有点毛病，友情是沉没成本，你丢进去它不一定会回来，但这个世界上有些人好到他们愿意沉没自己，他们比妈妈还要珍贵，她总承担她本不必承担的责任，而爱我比爱一块石头还难。因为本来就没什么人爱我，我爸我妈都吝于给我爱，我生理上不愿意放弃任何爱我的活体，我对他们索取、无意识的折磨，她给了我一只手，她几乎用一己之力把我拖出来，她过于习惯照顾我，以至于上次我们一起吃饭的时候捞的鱼都给我吃了。我的爱像瓶子里过少的水，她往里头扔石头，扔了好久我的爱才能溢出来一点，但它总算溢出来了。  
我讲故事的口吻越来越无聊了也越来越偏题，但总之我没有自杀，就那样继续了下去，像我这样的孩子又能遇到什么非过不去的事情呢？我又这么幸运。我那时绝不会想到我初三的心情会更糟，高三的心情会比初三的更糟。  
我妈跟别人讲没有什么过不去的坎的时候总讲我初二的时候数学老倒数，现在还活着呢！我妈说，就要像她一样快乐每天不要过于紧张。我想起那会儿写满了东西的草稿本我交给了我前男友他说他会好好保管，我想他有了新女友大概也烧了吧，不烧我都替他慌。珍视我的过去的当然只有我自己，但就像我说过的，我自己有时也懒得看。就这样吧，不算什么好的经历，也没什么特别值得记忆的点，但我还是把它讲给你听了。这个过去的我快消失了，我还是希望在她消失之前讲一句，我也爱你，虽然你他妈一点也不讲道理。


End file.
